TMNT Turtle Tots Lullaby's
by Undeadturtle84
Summary: fun music based side story that accompanies my story ' Rise of the Turtle Clan' Stand alone fic.


_**Turtle Tots lullaby**_

Late one evening after being the mother of the Twin Turtle Tots for nearly a week, Kayla was up walking with them in her sling trying to get them to settled down. Yoshi had a stomach ache, after eating part of one of their youngest Ojisan's multiple spicy toping pizzas while she was busy taking a test for school, and Kirby wouldn't leave his brothers side. Splinter and the Brothers had all gone to bed leaving her looking up ideas, on the iPhone April had given her for her 18th Birthday, on how to treat a baby with a tummy ache. She had fixed them each a bottle of warm sugar water with a touch of spearmint and peppermint leaves crushed up in it, which seemed to help some but now they wouldn't let her stop moving or let go as if they knew how badly mommy wanted to kick in the Shell of one Michelangelo!

"Come on YouTube, give me something…" She muttered scrolling threw a bunch of classic Disney songs she knew in order to find a good lullaby " Perfect!" she smirked before looking down at her Boys " If your Papa and Ojisan's think that they can sleep while we can't then we'll have to teach them now won't we Boys?" she asked the Tots who smiled at her from behind their bottles" I'm take you agree with me!" Chuckling wickedly, she turned up the volume a bit and hit play.

Looking down at her son's she began to sing to them lovingly,

*"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight"

 ** _( placing her hand into the sling they each took hold of a finger)_**

"I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry"

" For one so small,

You seem so strong ** _( she chuckled at their grip )_**

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry"

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here

In my heart

Always"

 ** _( Kayla's thoughts drifted off to the humans above and a tear rolled down her cheek)_**

"Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different, but deep inside us

We're not that different at all"

"And you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more"

"Don't listen to them **( _she pointed up to the world above )_**

'Cause what do they know

We need each other, to have, to hold

They'll see in time, I know "

 **( Being forced awake by the music, the four Turtles begrudgingly got out of bed to see what was going on. They weren't expecting to see what they found. Kayla teaching by song)**

"When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you

But you got to hold on

They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together"

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more"

"You'll be in my heart

You'll be here in my heart

No matter what they say

I'll be with you

You'll be in my heart

I'll be there

Always...

Always...

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there

Always"

 ** _( keeping hidden they all crouched down to see what song was next as it looked like one song wasn't gonna settle them down. Glaring daggers at their youngest brother they all knew why!)_**

" Still not sleepy yet? Alright let's see what else I can find here" Kayla spoke softly to her son's having no idea they were being watched " Ahh here's another good one for you two… ya know, I might have Aunt April help me some time… really give you two a show!"

 ** _( Smiling a smile that only one has while in-love, Kayla couldn't help but think of her relationship with Raphael)_**

%%"Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly **( she giggled happily)**

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared ** _(she thought about how not ready they were to be parents )_**

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bitter-sweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong **( _she thought about how great of a father he was turning into)_**

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

 ** _( yawning as the Tots fell asleep, she sat down in the sofa and put her feet up)_**

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

 ** _( Closing her eyes with the last line She also fell fast asleep holding the Tots lovingly in the sling)_**

Coming out from hiding Raphael couldn't help but wipe at his eyes before silently threating his younger brother's life chasing him away. Heading out into the living room while his brothers waved goodnight at him as they all went back to bed while he picked up a blanket and covered his Mate and Mother of his children up before taking a seat on the floor next to them. Resting his head onto his arm yawning he watched them awhile before he also fell fast asleep.

 _*" You'll be in my heart" Phil Collins – Tarzan_

 _%%" Beauty and the Beast " Angela Lansbury – Beauty and the Beast_


End file.
